


Betting on the blonde

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Language, M/M, Sex, Slash, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Do you think he’s gay?” Bucky countered.“Hey, I saw him first,” Sharon glared back.“That won’t matter if he’s gay,” Bucky teased.





	Betting on the blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think I've seen a Bucky & Sharon friendship in a fic so I got to thinking about the two of them battling it out over a guy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Hot blonde at the bar, two o’clock,” Sharon lowered her voice as she spoke.

“Sharon seriously we’ve been here ten minutes and you’re already ogling guys at the bar,” Bucky was pretending to have the high ground but his head still turned around to investigate. “Oh dear god,” his jaw fell open. The pair came to the bar most Fridays, usually just for thirty minutes or an hour to unwind after a long work at week. Tech support for Shield Industries drained them both. But they had each other, best friend since college, both with similar taste in men which made them a dangerous pair when on the prowl. 

“I know right,” Sharon snickered.

The blonde at the bar was hot. Tall and muscular like he could take any guy in the place in a fight, yet sexy too like he’d grab you and throw you down onto the bed and fuck you for hours.

“Damn,” Bucky turned back to his work colleague and best friend. “Did they grow him in a lab or something?”

In less than no time, they shifted their seats at their table so both of them could stare at the stranger without it being too obvious. It’d be a long working week so the two of them were convinced they deserved some eye candy. They usually scoped out the talent when they drank together but this guy was well above the average.

“Do you think he’s single?” Sharon eventually asked after they spoke about the dullness of their work.

“Do you think he’s gay?” Bucky countered.

“Hey, I saw him first,” Sharon glared back.

“That won’t matter if he’s gay,” Bucky teased.

“See that? He just checked out the redhead in the mini skirt as she walked by,” Sharon seemed triumphant. The stranger spoke to the red-haired woman, their conversation brief but it left him with a smile. And yes, as much as Bucky hated to admit it, the blonde did stare at her as she walked away. 

Bucky frowned. “That doesn’t mean anything, they could be friends.”

“Oh, do you check me out then?” She laughed at him.

“What if they’re together?” Wow, just how long had they been watching the stranger? Maybe it was getting sad.

“Then why didn’t they leave together?” she asked but Bucky had no answer. “I’m going to go talk to him,” Sharon finished her wine and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, adjusting it. When she wanted something she usually got it.

Bucky knew she was probably right. The guy was most likely straight and if he was single, Sharon would reel him in instantly. At least he’d be able to get details from her on what he looked like under that grey Henley shirt and jeans. 

Moping, Bucky checked his phone for a little bit and pushed around an unused coaster on their table. A familiar laugh pulled him from his daze. He looked up to see his best friend with her hand on the stranger’s shoulder, smiling, as the man wrote something. Bucky knew exactly what had happened as she came walking back to the table with a napkin in hand.

“Read ‘em and weep Barnes, I got his digits,” Sharon smiled. “He actually wrote down his number, so old school.”

Bucky bowed his head. “You won.”

They shared a brief chuckle and clinked their empty glasses together.

“Listen I think I’m going to head off,” Sharon began minutes later. “Mom is dragging me off antiquing tomorrow morning.”

It’d been a hell of a week at work so Bucky didn’t blame her for wanting to go so soon. He was pretty tired as well. “No worries. I’ll text you tomorrow and we can go over your plan for bagging your man.”

They hugged and parted ways. 

Now alone, Bucky thought about heading home too. He liked this place, particularly because it was a five-minute walk from his apartment. He was contemplating another drink or whether he should just go as he looked around the room. His gaze landing on the bar once more, he noticed the blonde had turned around now, facing out from the bar. Bucky got a much clearer view of the guy’s front and it was impressive. 

Bucky felt like he’d been caught staring as the guy looked over at him, their eyes meeting. Fighting back a blush, Bucky quickly looked down at his empty glass. One more drink he told himself as Bucky made his way to the bar, as far away from the sexy stranger as he could be because Bucky was a not going to be the sad gay who got hung up on straight guys. 

“What’ll it be?” the bartender asked.

“Whiskey, neat,” Bucky ordered. Something strong but fast to drink, he didn’t really want to hang around now that he was alone.

“How much?” Bucky asked, grabbing his wallet once the bartender returned with his drink.

“Already taken care of,” the bartender shook his head. “Courtesy of the gentleman over there,” he pointed and Bucky felt his stomach drop.

The hot blonde stranger had bought his drink? Maybe he was trying to get Bucky on his good side as he’d seen Bucky with Sharon? Oh god and now the hot blonde stranger was walking towards him.

“Hi,” the stranger smiled.

“Hi,” Bucky was glad he didn’t choke on his greeting. “Thanks for the drink.”

“My pleasure,” the blonde answered. “I’m Steve.”

“Bucky,” he replied. 

“Nice to meet you Bucky,” Steve was still smiling. “You here alone?” Bucky figured it was a lame attempt at bringing up the subject of Sharon.

Bucky nodded. “My friend left a few minutes ago.”

“Just a friend?” Steve cocked a brow.

He was probably worried that Bucky and Sharon were an item. “Yeah she’s just a friend. Not my type if you know what I mean.” Smooth Barnes, he cursed himself. What are you twelve?

Steve’s smile grew even wider. “Good. I was hoping that you were looking at me before.”

“Yeah I mean…” Bucky’s brain kicked into overtime. “Wait what?!”

“I have it on good authority you were checking me out,” Steve elaborated. 

Bucky went a few shades pinker. “You’re gay?”

Steve nodded. “Well yeah.”

“But I saw you talking to that blonde girl before?” Bucky said in reference to Sharon. What was going on?

“Oh that?” Steve chuckled, looking embarrassed. “She came up to me and bam she hit on me instantly and asked for my phone number. I felt bad,” Steve rubbed his nape. “I kind of maybe gave her a fake number.”

Bucky didn’t know whether he should laugh at the situation or defend Sharon’s honor.

“She seemed so keen and happy,” Steve continued. 

“But what happens when she eventually tries to call you?” Bucky settled for defending her whilst not losing his cool.

The blonde opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. “I guess I didn’t think that far ahead. I just didn’t want to ruin her night. Poor girl.”

“That poor girl happens to be my best friend,” Bucky blurted, again so smooth Barnes. 

Steve paled. “Oh god, and here I am hitting on you not long after she left. I’m sorry, I’m a dick, I should-” he moved as if to leave but stopped as Bucky shook his head.

“No, no, it’s fine,” the brunet spoke. “I get it, you were trying to be nice and I know it’s not always easy when girls won’t take the hint.” He’d been there before a few times before himself. The curse of being a handsome single man.

“A couple months ago I had a drink thrown in my face,” Steve recalled.

“I’ve been slapped because saying I was gay was the ‘lamest excuse ever’,” Bucky smirked. He really couldn’t blame Steve for his actions even if they were a little shitty.

“Okay you win,” Steve laughed. 

“But wait,” Bucky remembered back. “What about the redhead you were chatting to earlier?”

“Stalk much?” Steve joked. “That’s Natasha, she’s a good friend of mine. We ran into each other here. I was just getting a drink before heading off to dinner with some of my other friends,” Steve went silent for a moment as a pink blush crept onto his face. “I may have asked her opinion on the cute brunet who walked in earlier. She told me she’d noticed the guy checking me out a few times already. I just stood there dumbfounded for a minute, pretty sure I was grinning like some sort of loon as she walked away. I didn’t realize you were sitting just over there or I might have approached you sooner.” 

Okay, that was logical Bucky surmised as he pieced everything together. Steve had noticed Bucky as he arrived and again when he turned around at the bar and made eye contact, a few minutes after Sharon left. So Steve hadn’t seen them together. But this Natasha woman obviously had caught on to Bucky’s staring. The redhead must be Steve’s version of Sharon. “Now I definitely feel like some sort of creep.”

“Hey, as long as you’re not planning to chop me into little pieces I think we’re good,” Steve smiled. 

Bucky was embarrassed but thankful that Steve seemed to enjoy it. “So I guess you’re heading off to meet your friends now to eat?” They’d only just begun chatting and Bucky was hoping for more. He wanted to at least leave the bar with Steve’s real phone number.

“I could,” Steve shrugged. “Or I could text them to let them know I found something else to eat,” he was sporting a wicked grin as he looked down at Bucky’s ass.

The words shot straight to his cock as Bucky suppressed a shiver. He downed his drink in one gulp. “My place,” he all but dragged the blonde out of the bar. It wasn’t as smooth as Bucky usually was but the blonde was hot, gay and keen so he wasn’t going to waste any time. If he hesitated it’d only give his brain time to catch up with what was happening and give him a thousand reasons why this wasn’t a good idea.

They walked, faster than people would usually. The pair reached Bucky’s apartment in no time. He unlocked the door and ushered Steve in. Bucky was thankful he lived alone as he’d barely closed the door before the blonde moved into his personal space and kissed him.

It took all his might but Bucky’s brain eventually caught up with him and he pushed Steve away. The blonde just stood there looking all types of confused. “Wait, wait, wait,” Bucky began, crap there was his brain going and getting in the way. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this because you’re incredibly hot and I might ruin the whole mood but I don’t do hook-ups. I mean I have in the past but now I’m thirty now and looking for more in life.” Even though he had invited Steve back to his place.

Steve huffed, more so in amusement than annoyance. “We’re here now, do you really want to go back to the bar and start again?”

“Well,” Bucky was trying to think. “No, and I know I invited you back here and-”

“Breakfast?” Steve cut him off.

“What?” Now it was Bucky’s turn to look confused.

“Tonight, we do this and if you want me to stay then tomorrow I’ll take you to breakfast and we can do the whole first date routine,” the blonde shrugged. “But if it helps I’m Steve Rogers, school teacher, twenty-seven, born July fourth no jokes please, star sign cancer, and I’m overly dependent on coffee in the morning.”

Bucky laughed. This was crazy on top of crazy; crazy squared. How was this guy even real? “Breakfast,” Bucky nodded. Okay so Steve sounded like he wanted to stick around, he even called it a date. Bucky could totally go along with this, sex and then a date. A little unconventional but still okay enough for the brunet. “That’ll work.” He didn’t speak again as he closed the distance between them and began kissing Steve once more. This time he ordered his brain to shut up.

They worked their way into the bedroom, shoes, jackets and shirts lost along the way. Bucky just stood there and let Steve strip him out of his jeans and underwear. Soon Bucky was completely naked. He didn’t resist as the blonde pushed him onto the bed. 

Steve kissed him again. Then slowly he began moving down Bucky’s body, trailing kisses in his wake. He didn’t give any kind of warning before he took Bucky into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Bucky hissed. He was half hard already and could feel himself growing more in Steve’s mouth. 

Steve sucked him with skill, leaving Bucky writhing on the bed. 

Bucky had to use all his might not to thrust his hips up but Steve was just so damn good. He didn’t struggle, instead just letting himself be man-handled by Steve as the blonde flipped him on the bed.

Feeling his cheeks being parted Bucky balled his fists into his sheets and moaned as Steve’s tongue ran over his hole. 

“You keep making noises like that and I’ll do this all night,” Steve teased before putting his tongue back to work.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned again as the other man continued to eat him out. Some fumbling let Bucky know that Steve had shed his jeans as well and was now naked. “Need more.”

“Just tell me what you want Buck,” Steve replied, climbing onto the bed beside him.

“Want to taste you,” Bucky barely got the words out before he latched his lips onto Steve’s neck, sucking a dark red mark.

“Shit, Bucky,” Steve groaned grabbing a handful of the brunet’s hair.

Bucky was soon nipping and sucking at one of Steve’s nipples as his hand started stroking his cock. 

“That’s it,” Steve encouraged, hips moving with Bucky’s hand. He stilled them as the brunet took his cock into his mouth. 

Bucky couldn’t make out the words Steve whispered but he was sure it was something along the lines of “fuck yes,” and “god Buck.” But still Bucky wanted more. He climbed off the bed, ignoring the sound of protest from the other man and went to his dresser. He returned seconds later with lube and a condom in hand. 

Steve’s smile grew as he caught the bottle of lube thrown at him. He pulled Bucky back down into a kiss. “Going to make you feel so good Buck,” he promised, after they parted. 

The bottle uncapped as Bucky lay on his back. Steve re-positioned himself between Bucky’s legs and began trailing kisses along his inner thighs. 

Soon Bucky felt a slicked finger at his hole. It circled a couple of times before slowly pushing in. The familiar burn disappeared quickly as Bucky relaxed and bit his bottom lip.

“So good for me,” Steve’s voice was almost a growl as he continued kissing whatever parts of Bucky he could reach. Moments later he added a second finger. He pulled them out and pushed back in gradually.

Bucky was panting now, it felt so good, Steve felt so good. But soon it wasn’t enough, he was ready for more. “Steve,” was all he had to say.

“I got you,” Steve replied, tearing the condom packet open and putting it on his erection. “You ready?” He checked.

“Fuck yes,” Bucky nodded. He’d been ready for this the moment he spotted the blonde in the bar. 

Slowly, Steve pushed into the other man. 

Bucky tried to relax, not letting his back arch at the sensation. “Fuck,” he groaned.

“So tight,” Steve pulled out and pushed back in again still holding back.

“It’s okay,” Bucky’s breath hitched. “Not going to break Steve.”

The blonde took that as all the permission he needed as he began to thrust faster, harder, and deeper. “Shit,” Steve grunted. “Feels so good.”

Bucky barely moaned his own reply before he began stroking himself. Steve’s cock felt amazing. Bucky knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Want you to cum for me,” Steve mumbled, kissing along Bucky’s jawline and nipping playfully at his neck.

Not needing to be told twice, Bucky kept jerking himself off, the other hand digging into Steve’s side, hard enough to leave a mark. “Fuck…I…Steve,” he was barely audible as he came all over his stomach.

“So hot, so perfect,” Steve groaned, his rhythm increasing as he too got close. “Buck, I’m gonna,” Steve grunted, burying his face in Bucky’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. A couple more thrusts and Steve’s hips stilled as he went back to planting kisses all over Bucky. “You’re incredible.”

“You’re pretty damn good yourself,” Bucky smirked. 

They didn’t go to sleep straight away, it was still early. Instead Bucky treated Steve to a bowl of cereal. The blonde insisting that’s all he wanted, even though Bucky offered to order something in. they were remarkably domestic for a pair that had only met a couple hours earlier but they just seemed to fit in place with each other. Bucky certainly wasn’t keen to kick Steve out, like he normally would after a hook-up.

Neither of them got dressed, instead they just propped themselves up against the headboard of Bucky’s bed and watched recorded episodes Family Guy on the TV in his bedroom. By the end of the third episode, Bucky cleared their bowls and cleaned up a bit.

“Want to watch another ep?” Steve asked as Bucky re-joined him on the bed. Instead of an immediate answer he was cut off by the brunet’s lips against his own. 

“Actually, I was wondering if you were up for round two?” Bucky panted as they pulled apart.

Steve didn’t reply, he just pulled Bucky down onto him and captured his lips in another kiss. 

They fucked again, this time Bucky rode Steve’s cock. When they were done the pair cleaned off and settled down, tired from all their activity. 

Bucky’s back was pressed lightly into Steve’s front as the pair spooned. “Go to sleep,” Steve whispered, arm wrapped around the other man’s waist. So Bucky did just that.

The bed dipped and Bucky’s eyes slowly opened, it was morning and the other half of the bed was empty but still warm. He looked up to see Steve who was half-awake, naked and stumbling as he walked out of the bedroom. A familiar door opening made Bucky aware that Steve was just using the bathroom. He lay in bed and waited for Steve to come back. The blonde had offered to take him to breakfast. Bucky stretched, feeling his entire body ache but in a good way. A very good way. A flashing on his phone let him know he had a text waiting. Sharon, of course.

 **Sharon: Should I call him today? Or should I text?** \- She was clearly referring to Steve.

 **Bucky: yeah I wouldn’t bother. He’s gay.** \- Always better to just rip the band-aid off quickly Bucky thought.

**Sharon: You think everyone’s gay Barnes./b >**

****Bucky: he’s in my bathroom. We had sex last night.**  
**Bucky: twice** **

****Sharon: What?! But he gave me his number???** **

****Bucky: it’s a fake. Look I gtg I just heard the toilet flush…sorry****

****

****

****

******Sharon: Are you serious!?**  
**Sharon: don’t you ignore me**  
**Sharon: Bucky?**  
**Sharon: BARNES!!!**

Bucky knew she’d get over it by the time he bought her a coffee and a bagel on Monday morning. Besides he was too busy thinking about where to go with Steve for breakfast. 

When the blonde walked back in he stood at the doorway in all his naked glory. 

Bucky greedily raked in the sight. “Round three?” Breakfast could wait he told himself as Steve climbed on top of him. 


End file.
